Moving Pictures (Pt. 3)
Background * Episode (must be logged into Patreon to view) Content Warning Catch the Devil is a horror game that uses discussions of near-death experience, injury and trauma as part of its mechanics. This episode features discussions of drowning, car crashes and sports injuries. Episode Description and Politics Forum, full name and link redacted for privacy, “Movies and Television” sub-forum. All usernames changed. Accessed for this description 01.13.2020. **User1** Okay I don’t know where I should start. Everything under here is spoilers I guess but if this is a movie that you’re thinking of going and seeing. and you’re really prepared for it to be a whole thing. then go ahead. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Everything in the trailers is there. Or, almost everything, but I’ll get to that in a bit. There’s that shot of the sun going down into the lake. There’s that moment on the bridge with the wind. But it’s like whoever made the trailer was trying to cut together some kind of movie that’s just not there? I don’t mean like… the film they shot wasn’t good enough and the editors tried to make a good trailer. I mean like: it’s like a trailer for a different film. I don’t know, a lot of us guys thought it was going to be a sort of thriller? It’s not that. It’s about a couple…. I think? Who show up at this house on the side of a lake. Their car runs out of gas on the drive and they walk the rest of the way and once they arrive in the house the film falls apart. A second couple arrives but the movie treats them exactly like the first. Same names and everything. Sometimes they’re in scenes together. There’s a bit in the middle, like fifteen or twenty minutes, when one couple disappears completely and then shows up again with no explanation. Everyone sits and listens to the radio. One of them goes outside to get the mail and doesn’t come back so then it’s three of them but remember - everything about the story is insisting that there’s only one couple so it really feels like there’s 2.5 people past that point. I don’t know if I’m explaining it right And the weirdest bit is that some of the scenes in the trailer are here, but they’re completely different. Not like alternate takes. Completely different. You know the bit in the trailer when she goes and fixes the car? On that rocky slope? Well now her partner is there too, and they’re in the middle of some kind of marsh, water up to their ankles. It’s not a throwaway, too. They find something in the engine block that they take back to the house wrapped in a cloth. I know BCS has been shut down for months because of the strike but…. I think they’ve got someone still shooting stuff in there. That shot I mentioned earlier of the sun going down into the lake? Where it looks like it continues underwater, and those figures walk out onto the dock? No figures. The sun sets under the water and then it’s like the camera has been cranked backwards and the moon rises in exactly the spot where the sun went down. It passes across the sky and then sets into the water again. The sun comes up then sets, etc. Keeps going. That’s the last ten minutes of the movie or so. Plot Opening Cast * Austin Walker * Andrew Lee Swan (Bartholomew "Dr Bart" Asher) (mid to late 40s, 1:04:39) * Janine Hawkins (Kaitlyn) (about 30) (1:04:58), description at (1:22:43) * Sylvia Claire (Eve Whittaker) (0:24:59) (mid 20s, lives with parents but okay with it (1:04:50)) Additional Characters * Deshawn Williams (1:05:12), security guard * Kelly Ferrari (1:07:48) C List Celeb * Brad "The Bulldozer" Calahan, (1:07:52) Former linebacker for the Eagles. * Taber Laurence (1:14:30) Executive Producer of TV productions Category:Season Two Category:Moving Pictures